


Kisame Has Crabs

by irltenten



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irltenten/pseuds/irltenten
Summary: “Kisame, is that a—”
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Kisame Has Crabs

Itachi felt his eyelids grow heavy as the summer sun beamed down on him. He looked out to the ocean in front of him though his vision was blurring. Deidara and Konan were enjoying each other’s company knee deep while the rest of the Akatsuki seemed to be on the same wavelength as Itachi and were basking in the sun. He noticed he couldn’t see Kisame anywhere, but he was tired and there was so much beach surrounding him. Kisame was bound to just be out of sight. Nothing to worry about. With that thought, he pulled the sunhat Konan had shoved on his head when they first got here over his eyes and started to doze off.

“Itachi!”

Itachi instantly jolted awake. He was never a heavy sleeper, so the slightest noise could wake him. He was slightly disoriented, as he hadn’t been able to tell who called his name, only that someone did. He looked around to the other members, but no one seemed to pay him any mind. He thought it must’ve been his imagination and laid back down. Konan’s hat had flown off his face when he jolted up and was now sitting nicely next to his leg. He strained his arm to reach for it.

“Itachi!!”

It was Kisame. Itachi quickly sat back up and looked around. After a few seconds of scouting, he saw him. Beyond where Konan and Deidara were, Kisame was swimming back towards the shore. Itachi watched him for a second before getting up to walk closer to the water. As the two of them slowly converged, Itachi noticed something pale in Kisame’s hand. He squinted to try and get a better look, but the sun reflecting on the water made his eyesight even worse than usual.

He stopped a couple feet out from where the waves crashed in and waited with crossed arms. Though it was fruitless, he attempted to dampen the smile that emerged while he watched Kisame swim back. As he neared the shore, Kisame stood up to walk. He raised what was in his hand high up in the air as he hurried towards Itachi.

“Look, Itachi!” he called out.

Itachi still couldn’t quite make out what it was beyond a football shaped red blob. 

“What is it?” he called back.

Kisame quickened his pace, though the tide begged to differ. As he got closer, Itachi noticed the blob was moving. The blob was alive. Kisame finally got close enough to the shore where he wasn’t having to jump over the waves. He slowed his pace again and moved the creature back down near his chest. Itachi squinted again to try to figure out exactly what creature it was, then it hit him.

“Kisame, is that a—”

“Crab,” Kisame cut him off with a big grin. 


End file.
